The present invention relates to a ceiling or similar structure, and more specifically relates to a support for ceiling panels. There are situations where the geometry of a room is such that the parallel panels of a suspended ceiling will produce an undesirable rectangular gap or even more objectionable, a trapezoidal gap which will accentuate the appearance of walls that are not parallel to each other. Various methods have been used to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages. They usually involve increasing the spaces between the last few panels closest to a wall to eliminate the large gap, without optically disturbing the parallel appearance of the panels.